


Shower

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Calvert, Gay, Jacking off, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Touching self, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Alex closes his eyes, thinking of his new co-worker, Jake Abel, as he turns on the dildo to max.
Relationships: Alexander Calvert/ Jake Abel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shower

Alex sat in his room. He was lying on his bed, the sheets and blanket all messy and wrinkled. His head a shoulders propped up by multiple pillows. His new script was next to him and the papers were wrinkled. His hair was sweaty and messy. Him and his coworkers were all in the same hotel on the same floor. Most of their rooms were next to each other. His was between Misha’s and Jake’s.

He closed his eyes and thought of his new co-worker, Jake Abel, as he pushed a dildo into his whole. When it was fully in, he laid back and painted. He reached his and down and turned it on to max.

Alex gasped. He let out a “mmm”. His legs were bent and spread. He was completely naked. Alex pulled the dildo out til the tip before pushing back in and he kept doing that. He was thinking of Jake as he fucked himself on the vibrating piece of plastic.

Alex whimpered and moaned. He felt something pool in his stomach. There was a knit that kept getting tighter as he fucked himself. He thought of Jake whispering how pretty and tight he was into his ear as he fucked in and out of him. He started to jerk off.

Alex’s come spilt all over himself and his sheets. Alex turned off the dildo, panting. He pulled it out of him and limped his way to his shower. Alex got in. The water was warm. He listened to the water hitting his back. Thick strips of his wet hair stuck to his forehead.

Alex grabbed his penis and starting moving his up and down slowly. Soon he did it faster.

Alex fell against the wall. Jerking his hand fast. Alex moaned and whimpered. He thought of Jake doing it. The water hitting his naked body.

“Jake,” he breathed out. 

Alex moves faster, his moans cutting each other off.

“Jake~” He moaned as he fell to his knees. He kept moving his hand. That similar knot came back to his stomach. He jerked his hand faster.

“Jake!” He yelled, spilling onto the shower floor.

Alex dropped his dick as he panted, on his knees.

The water soaked his body as he finished washing.


End file.
